Nazgûl
The Nazgûl, also known as Ringwraiths, The Nine, and even Black Riders, are servants of Sauron in J. R. R. Tolkien's classic Middle-earth writings, and are major antagonists in the epic novel, The Lord of the Rings, as well as in Peter Jackson's The Lord of the Rings film trilogy, alongside their leader, the Witch-King of Angmar. Description They originally were leaders of Men who were given the Nine Rings of Power by Sauron, which enslaved them. Over time they changed into ghostly beings, their bodies invisible to the normal eye; they often wear visible dark cloaks and other garments, enabling other beings to see them. They are usually mounted, either on horseback or riding great winged beasts (though unnamed, they are often called "fell beasts", after a descriptive term used by Tolkien). They serve Sauron in various fuctions, as scouts and spies as well as leaders of his armies. Only two Nazgûl are known as individuals: *The Witch-King of Angmar, the first leader of the Nazgûl. His name is not known, and he is instead referred to by various epithets. *Khamûl, the Witch-king's second in command. He was a former Easterling lord, and is the only named Nazgûl. He became the second leader of the Nine after the death of the Witch-King at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. History ''The Lord of the Rings'' by J.R.R. Tolkien In Part I, The Fellowship of the Ring, the Nazgûl are sent to the Shire on horseback to retrieve the One Ring, and subsequently chase the Ring-bearer Frodo Baggins and his companions on their way to Rivendell. Later, in Part II, The Two Towers, they appear at various times riding the winged fell beasts. One noticeable time was when a Nazgul flew over the Dead Marshes, and Frodo, Sam, and Gollum try to hide from him. Eventually, it leaves and rides back to Mordor. In Part III, The Return of the King, the Witch-king of Angmar leads Sauron's armies in the Siege of Minas Tirith and the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, but he is killed by Lady Éowyn of Rohan and the hobbit Merry Brandybuck. The other Nazgûl reappear at the Battle of the Black Gate, from where they speed to Mount Doom after Sauron becomes aware of the Ring's location. They burn in the flames of the erupting volcano after the One Ring is destroyed. Gallery Nine_Minas.png|Nazgûl leaving Minas Morgul Nazgul_Shire.gif|Shire... Baggins Ringwraith_.png|Ringwraith and the Hobbits Five_of_the_nine_Wraiths.png|Five of the Nine attacking Ringwraith_spirits.jpg|Ringwraiths in their twilight spirit forms Lotrtt095.jpg|Ringwraith riding a fellbeast Nazgul_Mount_Doom.png|The Nazgûl caught in the firestorm of Mount Doom and destroyed. NazgulHD.jpg|A Nazgûl as appears in The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies. (Note: They wear armor in The Hobbit trilogy, but not in The Lord of the Rings trilogy.) BOTFA_-_Nazgul_in_Dol_Guldur.jpg|The Nazgûl in Dol Guldur Nazgul_and_Sauron_-_BotFA.png|Nazgûl specters with their Master Sauron Nazgul attack.gif Nazgul.gif Lotr1-movie-screencaps.com-48.jpg Nazgul.PNG Rotk-1-4169-nazgul-2.jpg|RotK (1978) TheNineFord_version_2.png|LotR trilogy Lor018.jpg|LEGO Nazgûl minifigure External links *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nazgûl Nazgûl on Wikipedia] pl:Nazgûle Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Undead Category:Hostile Species Category:Dark Knights Category:Dark Forms Category:Warlords Category:Teams Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tragic Category:Immortals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Evil from the past Category:Nameless Category:Necromancers Category:Middle-Earth Villains Category:Damned Souls Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Horror Villains Category:Liches Category:Mutilators Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Enigmatic Category:Pawns Category:Conspirators Category:Supremacists Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased